Mundo prohibido Amor profanado ExB
by Leah Masen Cullen
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando todo es diferente? ¿Podra Edward, un angel negro, acabar con la vida de Bella, su peor enemiga? Aqui os traigo de el amor de una pareja que supero todas las barreras y llego mas alla de la vida solo por su amor.Universo Alterno.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**-Tu no quieres hacer esto –me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.**

**-No, no quiero, pero son ordenes –le conteste.**

**Cogí mi arco y prepare una flecha indicando a su corazón.**

**Mi alma se partía en mil pedazos, no quería matarlo pero, era su vida o la mía**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Declaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.Ninguno de estos persoajes an salido de mi mente ni nada parecido, aunque me hubiera gustado.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

**Me**** encontraba en mi habitación, sola y aburrida.**

**El horario de trabajo había terminado y no tenía nada que hacer.**

**Y allí me encontraba yo.**

**Una chica de 17 años, morena, de ojos chocolate y piel blanca.**

**Iba vestida con una top de gasa crudo y una falda abierta que se amarraba con una hebilla, también de gasa.**

**De mi espalda salían dos grandes alas blancas como la nieve, eso era lo que mas me gustaba del cielo, si, yo era un ángel.**

**La mejor ángel del cielo, todas mis hermanas y amigas eran buenas, pero no tanto como yo.**

**Nuestro padre nos trataba a todas por igual, pero dicho por el, yo era su preferida.**

**Salí dela habitación para ver si me despejaba un poco.**

**Salí a la calle, bueno aquí teníamos casi lo mismo que en la tierra, pero a nuestra manera.**

**Edificios de nubes y farolas que solo contenían rayos de sol, era lo que mas se parecía a ella.**

**Pasee por la calle mientras miraba a la gente pasear.**

**No me di cuenta, y tropecé con alguien a lo que caí al suelo de espaldas.**

**-¡Pero serás ciego! –dije mirándolo con odio-.Mira por donde pisas.**

**Se me paso rápido, pues el que estaba frente a mi, no era otro que mi mejor amigo Jake,**

**Alto, de musculatura grande, pelo negro y ojos castaños. Los cuales me miraban divertido.**

**-Bella, a lo mejor eres tu la que esta ciega, te he visto desde la esquina e ibas mirando hacia otro lado en babia, nena –me dijo riéndose de mi.**

**-Uf, algunas veces eres insoportable Jacob –pronuncie su nombre con sarcasmo, no le gustaba que le llamaran Jacob.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así Isabella –dijo Jake con una sonrisa malvada.**

**-Toushe Jake, vamos a ver que hacen los demás anda.**

**Una ángel paso volando por nuestro lado muy deprisa, casi tira a Jake al suelo por lo que el le dijo de todo menos bonico...**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

**Aburrido en mi gran infierno, sin tener nada que hacer, me dirigí a ver a mi hermana.**

**Andando por mi penoso mundo lleno de espíritus juzgados. Me dirigí a su casa dando algún que otro merecido a las almas en pena que me molestaban**

**Podíais ver a un chico ****palido****, pelo castaño claro y unos preciosos ojos dorados, mi familia siempre me lo andaba diciendo.**

**Tenía el aspecto de un chico de diecisiete años, pero tenia muchos años mas, ya que llevo unas cuantas décadas aquí metido.**

**Me divertía con mi trabajo, subir a la tierra y encargarme de traer a las almas de los humanos.**

**Sacarles el ala con mi propia mano era lo mejor. Si estaba contento con mi trabajo, y mi jefe también lo estaba conmigo.**

**Solo la lastima de que esos malditos ángeles encantadores, alguna vez que otra me habían fastidiado mis salidas.**

**Los odiaba a rabiar, tan perfectos con sus alitas blancas y sus ropajes a lo griego.**

**Yo prefería mis alas negras y mi ropa desgarbada.**

**Llegue pronto a casa de Alice que me esperaba impaciente en la puerta.**

**-Hay hermanito, me alegro de que hayas venido tan pronto, tenemos visita –dijo apartándose para dejarme ver a los invitados.**

**Allí estaba toda mi familia, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, (bueno ese no era un invitado) y mis padres adoptivos aquí en el infierno: Carlisle y Esme.**

**Todos me esperaban sentados en los sofás desgastados.**

**-Hola hijo, te traemos buenas noticias –dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo.**

**-Si¿cuales son? –cuando ellos me traían noticias, quería decir, "Nene prepárate que tienes un trabajo demasiado complicado, ángeles incluidos"**

**Eso me lleno de ****alegria****, martirizar a los ángeles me encantaban, y mas cuando subía a la tierra y me hacia pasar por mortal y las engatusaba, para luego dejarlas echas polvo, ejem.**

**Comiéndome unas cuantas expresiones significativas, escuche lo que mi padre me venia a decir.**

**-Veras, tienes que traer a un tío importante de arriba, pero un ángel te lo ****impedira****, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hijo.**

**Dicho esto se largaron de casa sin despedirse siquiera, mis hermanos y yo estábamos acostumbrados a la frialdad de mi padre, pero mi madre era todo lo contrario.**

**Se despidió de nosotros dándonos un gran beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y fue a reunirse con mi padre que ya estaba en la calle.**

**Me dispuse a preparar mi cabeza para la noche que me esperaba.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Íbamos paseando y un ángel para justo delante mía**

**-Mensaje para Bella –me dijo tendiéndome un pergamino enrollado.**

**-Gracias –dicho esto estiro sus alas y se fue.**

**-¿Que es Bella? –pregunto Jack curioso**

**Abrí el pergamino, el cual la escritura la reconocía muy bien.**

**Era de Charlie, mi padre adoptivo en el cielo, mi madre todavía sigue en la tierra, feliz con su marido.**

**Aunque atormentada por lo que me ocurrió.**

**Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no me gustaba recordar aquella tragedia y ahora menos aun, tenia trabajo.**

**-Bella, estas en el cielo o en la tierra, nena –dijo Jack zarandeándome**

**-Es un encargo y la próxima vez que me llames nena, te meto una flecha por el culo, ****capicci**** –dije haciendo el gesto de la mafia.**

**Mis alas se abrieron en todo su esplendor, me encantaba sentirlas en mi espalda.**

**-Si me disculpas Jake, me tengo que ir a prepararme, no quiero que se me olvide nada.**

**Así que deje a Jake despidiéndose de mí, pero echándole el ojo a una chica muy guapa, yo y ala conociese llamaba Jess y era mi compañera de piso.**

**Esperando que el sol desapareciera, me fui preparando para bajar a la tierra, no quería encontrarme con nadie allí, solo con mi alma afortunada.**

**Tres... dos...uno...**

**Despegue mis alas y sentí el aire ondeando mi pelo.**

**Había solo una regla en el cielo, no se podía salir a trabajar, hasta que el sol se escondiera.**

**Me enfleche hacia las luces de la gran ciudad de Forks.**

**Me gustaba poco ir rápida, pero la noche era muy larga y tenía que encontrarlo.**

**Según mi mensaje, se llama Mike Newton, un chico de 18 años.**

**-Por dios, cada vez son mas jóvenes –murmure echándole un vistazo al se nota jefe que no te van la gente vieja, ****¿****eh?**

**Eso seguro que traería consecuencias, pero no me importaba.**

**Tan pronto como pise suelo firme, mi aspecto cambio por completo.**

**Mis preciosas alas desaparecieron y mi ropa cambio al instante, solo dejábamos vernos como ángeles, solo lo necesario, es decir, cuando había que llevarlos arriba.**

**Camine por el pequeño pueblo mientras buscaba a Mike.**

**Lo encontré en un callejón oscuro y no estaba solo**

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Poco tarde en encontrar a mi querido Mike, empecé con mi habitual ritual de desarme.**

**Así era como llamaba a jugar con ellos.**

**En mi mente aun recordaba lo que Carlisle me había dicho, no esperaba que se presentaran y si lo hacían, perderían esta batalla.**

**-¿Por dios que quieres de mi¿Dinero? toma –dijo un asustado Mike.**

**Eso me gustaba aun más, asustadito.**

**Una sombra llego hasta nosotros, una chica morena, de facciones preciosas, estaba en el principio del callejón.**

**-****Sueltalo****, no te pertenece.**

**-Vaya vaya si que has tardado poco en bajar guapa –intentaba ser lo mas duro posible, pero a medida que se iba acercando a nosotros, me ponía mas a cien.**

**-Suéltalo –repitió, ese tono ya me iba gustando más.**

**Me empezaba a molestar la espalda, sabia que mis alas no tardarían en aparecer pro no quería que un mortal me viera, eso si que no lo permitiría.**

**Así que, para líbrame de el, le propine un puñetazo que le dejo KO.**

**-Mejor, así no nos molestaras.**

**Mis alas empezaron a salir de mi espalda, provocando un cosquilleo que me encantaba.**

**Pero también mi ropa.**

**Iba con mi pecho desnudo y mis pantalones de cuero.**

**A nuestro jefe le gustaba que provocáramos a las chicas de esa manera.**

**Pero aquella chica no se quedo atrás.**

**Cuando sus alas salieron y su aspecto cambio, se me fue un poco la olla mirándola.**

**Cuando me fui a dar cuenta, esa renacuaja por poco me atraviesa entero.**

**-¿Como te llamas? –pregunte lo mas amable posible**

**-¿Bella por? –me respondió sorprendida.**

**-Solo quería saber a quien e matado esta noche, nena.**

**-Mas quisiera tu pringao del demonio –me contesto la muy terca.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, son propiedad de la gran Stephine meyers.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II**

**Bella Pov**

**No me hacia mucha gracia tener que matar a ese tipo, sabia que era un demonio, pero es que era guapísimo.**

**Bella baja de tu nube y concéntrate o no volverás jamás.**

**Cargue mi arco con una flecha de luz, y apunte otra vez a el.**

**El por su parte, había sacado una espada de algún lugar, por que la vestimenta que llevaba, dejaba poco espacio para llevarla.**

**Su pecho desnudo y sus pantalones ajustados me sacaban de mis orbitas.**

**Como alguien que esta tan bueno puede ser ****asi**** de malo.**

**Esa noche iba a ser todo un reto.**

**-Como quieras, pero me parece que no voy a ser yo la que acabe mal parada.**

**Dicho esto solté la flecha, la cual le paso rozando el costado derecho.**

**-Serás…. –dijo con un toque de rabia.**

**-Si cariño, soy tu peor pesadilla –dije yo preparándome otra vez para disparar-.Quien eres**

**-Yo, soy el chico que te va a volver loca, amor.**

**Una sensación de rabia me inundo el pecho.**

**-Dime tu nombre –dije entrecerrando los ojos.**

**-No –anda que no era tajante ni nada el chico, como le gustaba hacerse de rogar.**

**Os comento que mi arco, ****tambien**** es una espada, si ya se que es extraño, son cosas de arriba.**

**En un momento, mi arco cambio a su otra forma. Una espada de diamante perfectamente echa para ****mi****. Un regalo de Charlie.**

**Nos miramos con odio y comenzamos a danzar en círculos.**

**Manteníamos nuestra espalda en alto. ****Jake**** me había enseñado muy bien como utilizarla, pero frente a el, mi mente perdía ante mis ojos.**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**Esa niña me parecía tan indefensa, sus ojos chocolate infundía valor y ternura .cosa que lo míos, solo podían despedir rabia y coraje.**

**Los ángeles y nosotros no nos llevábamos bien, cosas de los jefes, pero Bella tenia algo que los demás no.**

**Pegue un salto a la derecha justo a tiempo de no ser atravesado por su espada.**

**-Ey amor, que con eso te puedes hacer daño.**

**-Estas seguro**** –dijo levantando una ceja.**

**Su mirada me cautivaba mas cada segundo que pasaba.**

**No Edward, concéntrate, tienes que matarla o tendrás problemas.**

**Otro ataque pero esta vez, por la izquierda, sus actos eran firmes y muy cuidadosos, se notaba que la habían entrenado bien.**

**Ya me estaba aburriendo de nuestra pelea, no la había atacado, pero es que no podía.**

**Así que en un despiste de ella, me coloque detrás y le bese el cuello.**

**-Delicioso –dije mientras saboreaba su cuello.**

**Ella, por su parte se giro, pegándome un puñetazo en el ojo.**

**-Nena no sabes que a mi ya no me salen moratones, no puedes faldar por eso.**

**Me tire a sus labios y como si de algún licor exótico se tratara, y la bese bruscamente.**

**Me iba a recordar por mucho tiempo, así que no tarde mucho.**

**Mientras me despegaba de ella, abrí mis alas y me largue volando.**

**Dejando a Bella con una mano en la boca y una mirada perdida.**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

**Dios, que había echo ese ser endemoniado.**

**Se había atrevido a besarme, toque mis labios, mientras que lo vi desaparecer de aquel mugriento callejón.**

**Salí de mi locura, si, locura, ese beso me había echo tener un dolor tremendo en el pecho.**

**Pero no, negaba yo con la cabeza, todo menos eso, no quería perder la cabeza y las alas por un demonio, y ahora menos aun.**

**Me acerque a Mike, que aun seguía desmayado en el suelo.**

**Le toque en la frente con la ****palma ****de mi mano e hice que su cuerpo se teletransportase a su casa, por lo menos podrían deducir que había muerto durmiendo, eso era uno de los pocos poderes que me hacían odiar menos mi trabajo.**

**Ese día era un chico de dieciocho años, pero mañana podía ser una niña de cinco o menos años, y hay odiaba mi trabajo y a mi misma por tener que llevármela.**

**El alma de Mike, ahora mirándome con miedo, alzaba una mano para tocarme.**

**-Eres preciosa, un ángel –dijo embobado.**

**-Si Mike, pero ven, agárrate a mi que tenemos que irnos.**

**-Irnos, no yo no puedo irme a ningún lado, tengo que volver con mis padres, tengo –pero su voz se quedo quebrada cuando se miro las manos y veía que ya no tenían el mismo color que antes.**

**-Mike, lo siento –dije tocándole el hombro.**

**-Estoy –le costaba trabajo terminar la frase.**

**-Si –le dije quitándole un peso de encima.**

**-Y ahora que voy a hacer.**

**-Ahora vendrás conmigo, arriba te esperan muchas personas y a lo mejor, mucha gente nueva que poder conocer.**

**El me miro triste pero agarro mi cintura y nos elevamos.**

**-Solo puedo decirte una cosa, has tenido mucha suerte que sea yo la que te acompañe al cielo, pues de lo contrario, si hubiera sido ese chico que te dejo inconsciente, ibas a sufrir una cadena perpetua y dolorosa.**

**El hizo amago de tragar ****saliba****, pero ya se supone que de momento ya no podía hacer eso.**

**En el cielo, cuando se te concede el don de ****angel****, es como si volvieras a nacer. Podías hacer lo mismo que una persona humana, pero con poder.**

**Acompañe a Mike a las puertas del cielo y me despedí de el, también salude a Charlie, que en ese ****momento****,le**** tocaba turno de decisión.**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**El sabor de sus labios aun ****residían**** en los míos.**

**Me encantaba como sabían los ángeles, pero ella en especial, era la mejor que había probado en años.**

**Cuando llegue a las puertas de mi ardiente mundo, alguien ya me estaba esperando con cara de mala leche.**

**-Mierda Edward, la has liado buena –me dijo mi hermano Emmeth nada mas poner los pies en el suelo.**

**-****Venga ,no**** me empieces tu también Emmeth, ya se lo que he hecho –dije entrecerrando los ojos.-Y no me arrepiento de ello.**

**-Muy bien lo que tu quieras el jefe te esta esperando en su castillo.**

**-Si nuestro señor y querido jefe –dije sarcástico.**

**Mi**** alas aparecieron de nuevo e mi espalda, no me apetecía caminar así que volé.**

**Volé hacia el castillo de tinieblas, donde residía el diablo, al cual por petición de el, llamábamos Hazazel.**

**El era un bicho raro como yo llamaba en apariencia humana, menos cuando se cabreaba, ya que tenias que salir volando o corriendo, como preferías para no acabar chamuscado por el.**

**Llame a la puerta del castillo, y me abrieron al momento.**

**Una demonia muy sexy me recibió.**

**-No no Edward, sabes que Hazazel esta muy cabreado, has dejado escapar a un ángel y has perdido un alma.**

**-Venga María –así se llamaba la tía –No me empieces tu también. Lo que e echo es asunto mío y de Hazazel, nada mas.**

**Me condujo hasta la sala principal, donde un Hazazel cabreado, me miraba rabioso.**

**-María dejaos solos, por favor –su voz era ahora amable.**

**Ella era una de las concubinas de nuestro jefe y la verdad es que estaba para echarle unos cuantos…**

**-Edward –me interrumpió mi conversión conmigo mismo.-Sabes que por esto te tendría que mandar al pozo de las animas verdad.**

**Asentí con la cabeza, ese sitio no me gustaba nada, allí Hazazel mandaba a las personas que o bien, sus almas no eran lo bastante buenas para trabajar para el, o eran sus siervos que cuando la cagaban, los mandaba allí.**

**Me estremecí al oír ese nombre, no, no seria esta vez, me dije a mi mismo.**

**-Pero como eres uno de mis favoritos y aprecio a tu familia, esta te la perdono. Pero espero que la próxima vez no dejes escapar lo que me pertenece.**

**Hice una pequeña reverencia y me marche a mi casa.**

**Una vez dentro, me tumbe en mi cama y cerré los ojos.**

**La imagen de ella se repetía en mi mente, pero no podía pensar en ella como algo mío, nunca podría.**

* * *

**Bueno, le doy las gracias a PkenaPcosa por el rewier jajaja**

**Aki os pongoel capitulo dos, espeor ke os guste**


	4. Capitulo 3

**PknaPcosa**, **camy110**, **xXElizabethXx** **y** **konii**

**Muchas gracias por vesroscoments.**

**Me han echo mucha ilusion de verdad.**

**Espero que os guste este trozo,**

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran escritora... la señorita Stefine Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 3**Edward POV**

Estuve casi todo el día acostado en mi cama, no me apetecía comer nada, ni beber así que me quede allí acostado.

No podía quitarme la imagen de ella, me estaba volviendo loco. Y eso ya era un problema.

Hazazel me había advertido, pero me daba igual. Al caer la noche, decidí salir de mi casa y como mis hermanos estaban trabajando, decidí ir a la tierra, quería divertirme un poco con alguna chica tonta, pues de esas había un montón.

Así que salte desde el gran acantilado que había y desplegando mis alas volé hasta el.

Cuando toque tierra, escondí mis alas y mi vestimenta, en el infierno nos obligaban a ir con solo los pantalones, pero lo de las chicas, su ropa era excesivamente poca.

Más bien iban provocando a todo aquel que se pasara por delante.

Pero yo ya había probado a algunas de ellas, peor no me saciaban como los ángeles o las humanas.

Justo cuando esta paseando por una cale oscura una sombra bajo del cielo, no podía ser.

Bella aterrizaba muy dulce y sexy, yo me escondí al lado de un contenedor para poder verla mejor y que no me descubriera.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Me aleje volando hasta mi casa, no me apetecía estar con nadie.

Ese chico me había jodido la noche.

Ahora no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Dios como me gustaría estar entre sus brazos…ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Pero que estoy diciendo, Bella céntrate.

Ya habías oído hablar de el, por boca de otras ángeles, decían que era un amor menos cuando extendía sus alas e intentaba matarnos.

No, no, no y no. No podía enamorarme de el.

Con eso solo conseguiría ponerme a todo el mundo en contra y que perdiera mis alas.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, y por ella aparco Jess.

Oye Bella¿has visto al nuevo ángel? –me dijo con un brillo especial enlos ojos, yo lo conocía muy bien, era uno de los ataque de amor de Jess.

-Pues no, pero e parece que tu lo has visto y repasado bastante –dije riéndome de ella – ¿o me equivoco?

Los colores subieron por toda su cara, haciendo que soltara una risa nerviosa y bajo la mirada al suelo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Se llama Mike Newton y acaba de llegar. Sabes quien lo ha traído.

Con una media sonrisa en mis labios le conteste.

-Si, he sido yo –le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado peo no me atrevía,ella tenia fama de chismosa, y no quería que me echaran la bronca.

-De verdad,oh Bella gracias,me voy que tengo que conocerlo a fondo.

Y se largo,dejándome otra vez envuelta en mis pensamientos.

¿Que estaría haciendo el?

Decidí salir un rato, así que extendí mis alas y baje a la tierra, hoy no tenia trabajo así que me pasearía un rato por aquel mundo.

Note una presencia en aquella calle mientras aterrizaba, notaba como unos ojos se clavaban en mí, pero espere hasta que ese ser, se decidiera a dar la cara.

Viendo que no se decidía a salirme me acerque un poco al contenedor.

Pero la persona que se escondía no quería dejarse ver,

Tanto miedo doy que no se atreven a salir.

-¡Hey tu! O sales o te saco de un flechazo –dije hablando sola.

-Flechazo el que tengo yo por ti, nena –vaya con nuestro personaje, Por lo menos se ha decidido a hablar.

Aun sin verle el rostro, sentí que ya conocía a esa persona.

-¿Eres el tío engreído de anoche verdad? –le pregunte.

-Veo que te acuerdas bien de mi –dijo saliendo de su escondite.

¡Por fin!

El chico de ojos grises, me había estado espiando.

-¿Que? Te aburrías en tu mundo asqueroso y has venido a espiarme –dije siendo lo mas fría posible.

El me miro con deseo, pero yo no pensaba caer.

-Creo que te has equivocado de ángel,yo no caeré tan fácilmente en tus pervertidos brazos, chaval.

Dicho esto empecé a caminar,dejándole hay mirándome como un poseso.

No sabia el porque de su mirada, pero le estaba dejando bien claro que yo no era una cualquiera.

Cuando justo pase a su lado, sentí como si un rayo me atravesara,haciéndome estremecer. Nunca había tenido esa sensación,

El siguió mirándome sin decir una palabras, era un silencio incomodo que yo rompí enseguida.

-Cuando piensas decirme tu nombre, nene –le dije poniéndole ojitos.

-Cuando lo desees preciosa.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, como gustes. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Puesto que ya sabes mi nombre, no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Di un paso, pero una mano me agarro por el brazo.

Me gire y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, haciéndome imposible el caminar

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esos ojos me tenían loco.

Como un ángel podía ser tan hermosa.

Había visto a otras como ella, pero ninguna la superaba en nada. No sentía lo mismo por ella como cuando otro ángel se cruzaba en mi camino.

Con las otras notaba como mi cuerpo las deseaba, pero con ella era muy distinto.

Notaba como mis manos deseaban acariciarla, mis labios deseaban estar juntos a los suyos, sus carnosos y jugosos labios.

Su olor me embriagaba, pero ella interponía entre nosotros una barrera en la que yo no estaba permitido entrar.

-¿Por que tanta prisa? –le pregunte.

-Necesito pensar y contigo a mi lado, eso es imposible, eres un cabezota.

-Yo pienso que es por otra cosa –dije acercándome mas a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas, o acabaras muy mal Edward.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios sonaba hermoso.

-Bella, he venido en son de paz, no puedes dejar de pelearte conmigo por lo menos durante un segundo.

Ella me miro sorprendida, pero yo aproveche ese momento y la volví a besar.

Ella ni se movió, frunció el ceño y me empujo, otra vez.

-Veo que no escarmientas –dijo enfadada.

Un brillo de luz nació en su espalda y sus alas brotaron en todo su esplendor, haciendo también que su ropa cambiase, haciéndola mas bella incluso que su nombre.

Yo hice lo propio, no por querer luchar con ella, solo por placer.

Si quería una pelea, la tendría y así podía hacerle rabiar un poco más y volverla a besar.

Reí para mi mismo y desenfunde mi espada, ella ya estaba con la suya en guardia.

-Estas segura de esto, mira que no quiero hacerte daño encanto –me encantaba utilizar esas palabras para hacerla enfurecer mas aun de lo que estaba.

-Si estoy muy segura estúpido.

Se enflecho directa a mi y dispuesta a atacarme.

No me costaba mucho esquivarla, pero se movía demasiado rápido.

-Venga Bella, al final te harás daño –dije intentado frenarla con mi espada.

Ella por su parte, seguía atacándome.

Estuvimos haciendo filigranas, atacándonos e intentando frenarla, eso por mi parte.

-Solo quiero hablar, para por favor.

Bella me miro confusa, debatiéndose entre atacarme o no, pero su odio ganaba a su mente.

-Ya claro, tu lo que quieres es matarme –dijo hiperventilando-.Y me parece que eso no va a ser posible.

Ya harto de luchar, en un despiste de ella, la volví a besar.

-Deja ya de hacer eso –me dijo cabreada.

Yo le sonreí dejando ver que le había ganado la pelea.

Ella bajo su arma y yo enfunde la mía.

-Ahora si quieres matarme hazlo, estoy desarmado y no tengo intención de hacerte nada, te lo prometo.

Ella se quedo dudosa, pero me ataco y en el último momento, paro, dejando su espada justamente a la altura de mi frente.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Notaba que las fuerzas me fallaban, no podía matarlo.

Sus ojos me penetraban mirando en el fondo de mi alma, me sentía débil estando delante de el y eso me enfadaba aun mas.

-Desenfunda tu espada y pelea no me lo pongas tan fácil –le dije desafiante.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero pelear¿no te entra en tu cabecita o es que todavía estas en las nubes?

Baje mi espada y la puse en su pecho, podía se tan fácil,solo clavarla en el sitio adecuado y adiós chaval.

Pero sus ojos eran enigmáticos.

Solo tenía dos opciones:

-Matarlo

-Enamorarme.

¿Que hago? Pensé.

Mi mente estaba enfrascada en una lucha consigo misma. No sabia que elección tomar.

Mi corazón lo deseaba a el y mi mente deseaba destrozarlo.

Me intente calmar un poco, Edward me miraba como si delante de el, tuviera a una loca.

-¿Esta bien Bella? –me pregunto.

-Si... eso creo –dije entrecortada-Como vuelvas a besarme te corto tus…

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez Bella.

Me entendió a la perfecciónno me había dado cuenta de que las horas se habían pasado volando, ya casi estaba amaneciendo y ese día que empezaba traía una gran lista de trabajos.

-Siento tener que matarte en otro momento, pero me tengo que marchar,espero que la próxima vez no seas tan cobarde y pelees –le dije

Edward asintió y mirándome a los ojos, desplego sus alas, pensaba que se iba a marchar así que empecé a caminar.

Pero cuando gire la cabeza no estaba, lo cual me hizo sentirme bien. Pero cuando volví a girar la cabeza, sentí unos labios fríos sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi a el. Sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados y su cuerpo en horizontal, solo lo mantenían sus alas ahora moviéndose.

Algo en mi cuerpo me hizo cerrar los ojos y me agarre a su cuello, dejando que me elevara y fundiéndonos en ese beso que cuando nos separamos, me supo a poco.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Su cuerpo se dejo llevar por el mío, me impresiono mucho que correspondiera a mi beso, la verdad es que era genial.

Cuando la separe de mi, supe que me había sabido a poco y quería mas.

Ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban muy jugosos.

-Bésame otra vez Edward –me susurro al oído.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Hice que abriera a los ojos para poder perderme en ellos una vez más.

Y la bese.

Sentía que si nos pillaban, nos iban a caer unas buenas broncas, pero me daba igual, no quería separarme de ella.

Tras un largo rato, sus alas decidieron hacer acto de presencia, casi al instante, nuestras alas se fueron acerando a nuestros cuerpos quedando entrelazadas.

Era un momento mágico para los dos.

Pero supe que teníamos que regresar y que ninguno quería. Así que coja y la separe un poco de mi.-Bella, quiero verte esta noche, vendrás verdad –le suplique-¿Me lo prometes?

Ella bajo la cabeza y unas mejillas salieron de su rostro. Sus alas se abrieron y se elevo mas aun de lo que ya estábamos, dejándome sin respuesta alguna.

Me fui a mi casa, estaba destrozado, Bella me había dejado muy enigmático, sabia que algo le había ocurrido, y descubriría de que se trataba como fuese.

Así que a la noche siguiente, me escape de mis hermanos y me fui al mismo callejón oscuro donde nos vimos la anterior noche.

* * *

**Bella POV**

No me sentía con ganas de bajar para ver a Edward, pero mis compañeras, al notar el estado de ánimo que tenía, decidieron que era una noche de diversión, así que sin mi aprobación me obligaron a que me arreglara.

Me puse un vestido ajustado y unos tacones de aguja pequeños de tacón,no quería matarme esa noche.

Así que Jessica, Ángela y yo nos fuimos a la tierra.

Sabía que Edward me estaría esperando, pero con ellas, ahora me iba a ser imposible escaparme…. o no.

Pasamos la noche deambulando de un pub a otro, ellas se ligaban a cualquiera que el gustase, yo en cambio estaba empanada.

Mi mente solo pensaba en el, en lo que podría estar pensando y donde estaría esperándome.

Así que mire a mis dos amigas. Jess esta liándose con un tipo muy bonico, pero con un cerebro de mosquito y Ángela en cambio, esta bailando con un chico muy feo.No entendía muy bien los gustos de mis amigas, pero bueno, era su vida no la mía.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y salí de aquel pub que apestaba a alcohol y a tabaco.

Intente encontrar un sitio apropiado para poder emprender el vuelo y casi no lo encuentro.

Un pequeño callejón oscuro era ideal para hacerlo. Ya andado un poco más, al fin lo encontré.

Mi ropaje cambio y mis alas aparecieron aleándome hacia mi destino.

Mientras sobrevolaba las calles de Fork´s,mi corazón intentaba salirse demi pecho. No sabia si el estaría allí aun, había pasado casi toda la noche y poco a poco, mientras que me acercaba a nuestro lugar de quedada, mis esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo.

Ya solo me faltaban dos manzanas, y ya solo cavia la más pequeña esperanza. Quería verlo y sentirlo cerca de mí.

El callejón seguía igual de oscuro y cuando toque tierra, me note sola y no estaba, el se había ido ya.

Cerré os ojos fuertemente y me maldije a mi misma por haber perdido esta oportunidad y haberme comportado de esa forma.

Un ruido se escucho y abrí los ojos esperando verlo, pero solo era un pequeño gato negro hambriento.

Ya apunto de marcharme, alguien me rodeo, me gire pero el no estaba hay.

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Me aburría en el cielo, así que decidí bajar a la tierra, por que según me habían dicho, Bella había bajado a darse una vuelta con las chicas.

La encontré en un callejón oscuro y estaba sola.

La abrace, estrujándola entre mis brazos. Ella se giro sonriente, pero al verme, esa sonrisa despareció.

-Hola preciosa¿por que esa cara tan larga? –le pregunte dándole n beso en la sien-.Te encuentras bien.

-Si claro Jake, solo que no te esperaba-me dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa, esa que me volvían loco.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas? –dije mirando a mi alrededor.

Notaba una presencia cerca de nosotros, pero no sabia de donde procedía exactamente.

-No claro que no –me mintió, la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien –me estaba poniendo nervioso sabia que había alguien mas pero no daba la cara.

-¿Jake que haces aquí¿Tú no habías quedado con Sam y los demás?? –Bella me miraba intrigada.

-Pues la verdad es que había quedado, pero en el último momento cambiaron los planes y no quise ir.

Bella susurro un Oh! Un poco enfadada y luego miro hacia el cielo.

-Bueno Jake, si no te importa yo ya me voy, estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

Casi sin despedirse de mí abrió sus alas y se elevo.

-Hasta luego Jake –dicho esto remonto el vuelo y se fue a casa.

Yo me quede un poco preocupado por ella, pero había algo más importante que acababa de oler.

Un ángel negro estaba cerca.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**Justo antes de perder de vista el callejón desde los aires, vi como Bella se posaba delicadamente en el suelo.

Esa ropa que llevaba ella puesta me volvía loca. Cada vez que el la veía cerca de mi, pensamientos sexuales se metían en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa.

Y ahora no era menos.

Anda Edward cógela y llévatela ya. ¿Que esperas tonto? Cállate cabeza loca, ella no es como las otras, vete a dormir un rato.

Si, pero es que as curvas que tiene te vuelven tan loco como mi Si pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Ya, pero hazlo pronto o un día no voy a ser responsable de mis actos¿entendido? Si no me des mas la vara y cállate ya que voy a verla¿ok?

Justo en el momento que iba a descender yo también, otro ángel bajo del cielo.

Un tío cachas, de pelo rojizo y de alta estatura, rodeo con sus enormes brazos a mi Bella.

-Grrrrrr –ese sonido salió de mi pecho inconscientemente.

No podía escuchar muy bien la conversación pero los veía algo acaramelados.

Pero ella no estaba bien, así que pronto desplego sus alas y ascendió, dejándome embobado ante tanta belleza.

Mucha gente me mataría ahora mismo, pero ella era lo más importante para mí, y no entendía por que ahora mismo.

Pronto el tipo ese, se giro mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

Su cara reflejaba odio y furia.

Yo en cambio me eleve y pase total y plenamente de el.

Dejando que la rabia lo inundara.

Otra noche solo y sin ella. Que podía hacer ahora.

Cuando llegue a mi casa y me acosté, mis hermanos me habían mirado extrañados pero no me habían dicho nada.

Me tumbe en mi cama pensando en ella.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno aki esta el capi...**

**Solo teneis que darle al GO y dejar vuestro RR**

**Que no cuesta nada eh??**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Xau wapas/os**

**Leah**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Wooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Ya llegue a los 10 comentarios, nunca pense que llegaria...**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros coments.**

**Me han echo mucha ilusion de verdad.**

**Espero que os guste este trozo, muchos mimisikosssssss  
**  
**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran escritora... la señorita Stephine Meyer**  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4

**

**Edward POV**

Cuando me desperte, note un gran vacio en mi pecho. No sabia por que era, peor me estaba agujereando el pecho.

Su cara se mecía en mis pensamientos. No lograba quitármela de la cabeza. Su sabor aun perduraba en mis labios y su piel aun me hacia estremecer de pensar en ella solamente.

Me vi espabilado de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entre ver el menudo cuerpo de mi hermana Rosalie.

Cuando ella me había alguna visita no era nada bueno.

-Hola hermanito¿que tal has pasado la noche? -me dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Pase de ella y me gire dándole la espalda.

-Vete Rose, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos contigo.

-Vaya como nos hemos levantado esta mañana.

Rose no era de esas personas que con un frio vete, se largaban, aun me aguardaba una serie de estupideces provenientes de su boca.

-Venga Eddy no te pongas así, si yo te quiero mucho -se rio por lo bajo-, y además te traigo muy buenas noticias.

-Si seguro que son muy buenas, así que prefiero que te las guardes todas para ti y te largues de mi habitación -ahora si la estaba mirando a los ojos desafiantes, no me apetecía escuchar sus chismorreos.

Ella, por su parte, pasó de mis advertencias y empezó a hablarme tape la cabeza con la almohada e intente que ninguna nota de su voz se pasara por debajo de la almohada, pero era unitul.la muy terca, elevaba la voz, haciendo que yo apretara más la almohada sobre mí, casi dificultándome la respiración. Hasta que ya arto de tener que escucharla, cogí y le di con la almohada en toda la cara.

Aproveche su reacción para salir corriendo de allí me cruce con mis hermanos en la escalera, ellos subían y yo como no, bajaba casi volando.

Alice y Jasper se me quedaron mirando como si yo fuera un loco, pero es que para mi, la loca se quedaba en mi habitación. Sabia de muy buena mano que ella aprovecharía la llegada de ellos para contarles su vida.

Por un momento tuve mas ganas de estar en la misma habitación de Bella, que en la mía propia. Lo mas seguro es que si me encontrara en ella no respondería de mis actos, pero eso me daba lo mismo. Prefería que Bella me atravesara con sus flechas o con su espada, a tener que aguantar a la loca de mi hermana.

Salí a la calle y me dirigí a una pequeña taberna que estaba poco concurrida.

Cuando entre todo el mundo se me quedo mirando, sabia que era muy famoso por esos barrios pero no que fuera para tanto.

La gente se giraba al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba por su lado. Hasta que arto ya de tantas miraditas, salude a la dueña del bar y me metí en mi sala privada.

Tantos años pasando por es bar, que había llegado a ser como mi casa, ya me tenían preparada una sala para mi solo y mis acompañantes, aunque rara vez llevaba a alguien.

Vicky me sirvió una copa de vino dulce y me dejo solo.

Sostuve en alto la copa y brinde conmigo mismo a la salud de Bella y bebí hasta que no quedo ni una gota en la copa.

Me recosté un poco en la butaca y deje vagar mi mente.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba sola en mi cuarto, no había bajado a desayunar y mucho menos a trabajar. Sabia que me iba a caer una bronca por parte de Charlie y eso ahora mismo me importaba menos aun.

Unos golpecitos en mi puerta me hicieron reaccionar.

-Adelante -dije desanimada.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor -Jacob asomo la cabeza por la puerta y al verme tirada en mi cama, paso manteniendo las distancias.

-No te creas, aun estoy malucha, así que no te acerques mucho.

Se acomodo en un sofá negro que tenia en mi habitación. Muy pocas cosas eran negras en el cielo, pero a mi me encantaba, Como igual que me empezaba a encantar Edward.

Empecé a pensar en el mientras que Jacob me hablaba.

No escuchaba ni una palabra que me decía. Solo podía recordar la pasión que me había entregado en ese beso al cual, yo le rogué que me volviera a dar.

Me fui incorporando de la cama, mientras que Jacob me miraba intrigado.

-Bella¿estas bien?, me estas preocupando.

-Estoy perfectamente, y si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Jake mirándome desconcertado.

Poco tardo en seguir mis pasos y alcanzarme a media escalera.

-Me parece que hoy te han dado el día libre, de eso me encargue yo -rio entre dientes-.Pero de nada.

No pensaba darle las gracias, así que seguí bajando las escaleras y corrí hacia la entrada. Tuve que esquivar a algunos ángeles que pasaban por allí, pero conseguí llegar a la puerta sin caerme.

Aferre el pomo y abrí la puerta.

Solo quería absorbe un poco de aire puro y me encamine a ver a Charlie.

Estaba muy atareado con los nuevos, así que nada más que pude decirle hola y marcharme.

Como tenía el día libre, decidí bajar a la tierra.

Pero volé más rápido de lo normal y casi me doy de narices contra el suelo, suerte que unas manos frías me sujetaban, dejando mi cara a dos palmos del suelo.

-No deberías volar sin un poco de atención. Puede que la próxima vez no este aquí para evitar que te estampes Bella.

Me intente poner recta pero mi agresor me lo impedía. Solo con un movimiento de manos, se sostuvo a lo princesa mientras que en daba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Te quiero...

Me quede paralizada. No sabia que decir. Pues mi apesor no era mi amor, era Mike. Estaba encantador con sus recién estrenadas alas, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Hola Mike¿que haces aquí? -mi tono asustaba mas que mi cara.

-decidí bajar al ver que salías tan aprisa, y menos mal que llegue a tiempo, sino hubiéramos perdido a la mejor ángel que hay arriba.

Me sonroje al oír sus palabras, pero un cabreo acojonante me invadió.

-Bájame si no quieres perder tus recién estrenadas alitas, nene.

Me miro intrigado, mi cara ya no reflejaba asombro sino que era aun peor. Él por su parte, estaba totalmente extrañado.

-¿Que he echo?, pensaba que había algo entre nosotros -y sin pedir permiso me beso.

No me moví, ni siquiera cerré los ojos. Un asco me invadió por toda mi boca.

Era un pesado y encima, baboso. Tuve suerte de no vomitarle encima.

Mis besos solo estaban dirigidos a el. A Edward. Mi corazón latía únicamente por el.

Pero estar en los brazos de Mike, me hacían sentirme asqueada. Lo separe de un empujón, no discrepe en la fuerza.

-Solo te pido que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, pues si te atreves a besarme de nuevo. Te cortare una parte muy especial de tutu cuerpo.

El se tapo con las manos sus partes.

-Veo que me has entendido muy bien.

Mike alzo el vuelo y yo descendí lentamente.

Necesitaba tomarme una copa, así que me fui al bar máspróximo y al entrar, tuvemuchos ojos puestos en mí pero no me importaba.

Pedí una copa de Bailey con hielo, a pesar de que fueran las 7 de al tarde, meapetecía un poco de alcohol.

Me senté en un taburete apartada del rostro de la gente y me apoye en una mesita alta que había cerca de mi taburete.

Me puse a pensar en Edward cuando una mano me toco el hombro.

* * *

**Bueno ahora sin mas...**

**Dadle al Go y dejar rr ke seran muy agadecidos.**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Xau**

**Leah**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Akane7...****xXElizabethXx...****Mari-Cullen...****Leia Fenix...****PknaPcosa...****konii** **muchas gracias por dejar los RR, **

**me han echo mucha ilusion jajajaja.**

**Aki os dejo otro capi, aunque es un poco mas corto jajajaja.****  
****

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

**Edward POV**

Ella estaba tan perfecta allí sentada, toqué su hombro con delicadeza y la hice girar sobre si misma.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

Me separe lentamente dejándome embriagado totalmente por su aroma.

Olía exquisita y su piel era un dulce al que estaría dispuesto a esperar paciente.

-Espero no molestarla señorita, pero es que la he visto muy sola aquí sentada -le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió con dulzura-¿Me permite acompañarla?

-Claro que si caballero, sientese donde le plazca.

Parecíamos dos personas que no se conocían de nada. Pero yo la conocía más de la cuenta.

De hecho, estuve a punto de sacarle las alas de cuajo al inútil de Mike. Si, estaba celoso pero no podía remediarlo.

Pero no le había echo falta que yo me inmiscuyese. Pues Bella se había desecho de el de una forma muy graciosa.

-Edward se que has visto lo que ha pasado con Mike, pude sentirte muy cerca -mi miraba se paso de ella al techo.

-Me has pillado, pero eres incluso mejor de lo que yo me había imaginado, te lo aseguro.

Volví a besarla, pero este fue algo más intenso y saboreado por parte de los dos.

Una camarera demasiado maquillada, me trajo mi copa de vino.

Brinde con Bella, haciendo que la camarera quedara de lado.

Desde la barra había flirteado conmigo, pero yo tenia una persona mas importante en la que fijarme.

* * *

**Bella POV**

En un momento oportuno, alguien entro por la puerta de la cafetería, conocía muy bien ese rostro.

Y aunque no quisiera, Jacob estaba en la sala.

-¡Oh no! Por que siempre tienes que aparecer el -me dijo Edward enfadado.

-Haz como si acabáramos de conocernos o el estará pegado a mi pierna para siempre -le dije muy bajito.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a decirme tonterías. Jacob se acerco despacio a nosotros. Sin dejar de mirar a Edward me dio un beso en la sien.

-Buenas tardes Bella, eh...Creo que no nos conocemos -dijo alzando la mano a Edward.

-Edward, encantado. Bueno si me disculpáis yo me marcho ya, Bella -me cogió la mano dulcemente y la beso-.Encantado de conocerte.

Los colores subieron a mis mejillas, quería un beso en los labios no uno en la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Yo también estoy encantada Edward -le bese en la comisura del labio dejando a Jacob horrorizado y muy celoso.

Edward salió del a cafetería echando la ultima mirad dirigida a mi. Me guiño un ojo y salió de la cafetería.

Jacob ocupo el sitio que había dejado Edward y me echo una mirada trágica.

-Haber si a mi me despides también como con el. Yo también quiero besos así.

-Jacob para ya, sabes que te quiero pero no de la misma manera que tu a mi, eres mi hermano y sabes muy bien que nunca pasare de hay.

La decepción se dibujo en su rostro, sabia que eso le dolía pero era la mejor manera de dejarle las cosas claras.

Me levante de la mesa y le deje con una mano atrás y otra delante.

Afuera me esperaba Edward apoyado en una esquina sonriente.

La cogí de la mano y salimos volando de allí.

Me deje llevar por el, no sabia a donde me llevaba. Pero me daba igual.

Cuando aterrizamos me tapo los ojos con las manos.

-Este será nuestro paraíso privado, mi amor -me susurro.

Poco a poco fue separando sus dedos dejándome ver una preciosa puesta de sol .Estábamos en una pequeña cala a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era preciosa. Me gire y pude ver sus ojos topacios adentrándose en mi alma.

Era lo mas bonito que había echo un chico por mi. Y ahora el era lo mejor para mi.

-Edward esto es precioso, pero nada podrá igualarte nunca, de eso puedes estar seguro.

No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, por que mataría a quien fue, eso podía asegurarlo.

Me senté en la arena fina y tibia. El me rodeo con sus brazos y así agarrándonos, nos fundimos en un eterno beso.

Nos separamos muy lentamente y Edward comenzó a besar mis hombros. Haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda.

Luego comenzó a subir por mi cuello, besando y mordiendo mi cuello.

Yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que ahora me rodeaban.

El no me decía nada, solo comenzaba a explorar mi cuerpo.

Pero cuando estaba desabotonando mi camiseta, un crujido nos alentó.

Mi gire para ver a nuestro visitante y el alma se me callo a los pies.

Su cara reflejaba un enfado combinado con tristeza.

-Bella, no tu no puedes hacerme esto -decía con los ojos desorbitados y caminando hacia atrás.

Edward se puso en guarida y cometió el único error posible.

Extendió sus alas negras como la noche.

Jacob ahora estaba peor aun.

-Aléjate de ella, Edward. No le hagas daño ni le pongas una mano encima o será peor.

-Estas seguro Jacob? -

No se como pero los dos estaban armados y listos para combatir.

Alzaron sus espadas y yo temblé por completo.

No quería que se pelearan y alguno acabara mal.

Así que cuando iban a dar la primera estocada me metí en medio de los dos con los brazos abiertos.

-Parad por favor. Edward debemos irnos. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no podría perderos a ninguno de los dos.

Cogí a Jacob de la mano y alce el vuelo. Arrastrando a Jacob conmigo y dejando a mi corazón partido por la mitad.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui, fina del capitulo 5 jajaja**

**Ahora le damos al GO y dejamos un RR le hata mucha ilusion a la escritora.**

**Aki se despide yo...**

**Muchos mimisikos**

**Xau**

**LeaH **


	7. Capitulo 6

Bueno aqui vuelvo con otro capi, siento si no son largos, pero es que ya los tengo escritos, jajajja

Muchas gracias por los RR wapas.

Akane7, xXElizabethXx, Leia Fenix, Mari-Cullen, PknaPcosa y Rizy dark Angell Cullen

Muchas gracias de verdad, espeo que os guste el capi.

* * *

Cápitulo VI

**_Bella POV_**

**Llegamos a casa y Jacob solo se digno a mirarme.**

**-¿Pero que te has creído imbécil¿Te crees que puedes seguirme y meterte en mi vida? -tenia ganas de despellejarlo completamente. Poco a poco.**

**-Tengo todo el derecho si te estas viendo con un ángel negro Bella. Sabes muy bien que son peligrosos y que se dedican a matar a los nuestros. ¿Como piensas que se lo va a tomar Charlie si se entera? -su mirada ahora era malvada.**

**-No serás capaz¿verdad? -si tenia que matarlo lo haría allí mismo.**

**-Tu eliges Bella, O yo o Charlie.**

**Eso ya no me gustaba nada, yo conocía a un Jacob bueno y amigo leal, pero ahora era muy diferente. Su rostro me desconcertaba. No quería que Charlie se enterara, tampoco quería perder mis alas. Pero mucho menos quería perder a Edward. Así que solo me quedo una solución.**

**-Si piensas que voy a ser tu novia o algo parecido estas muy equivocado. Nada de besos ni de arrumacos, y mucho menos en colarte en mi habitación. Dejare a Edward pero no pidas mas por que nunca lo tendrás.**

**Lo saque de un empujón de mi casa y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Corrí a mi cuarto y me eche en la cama. Necesitaba llorar. Solo llorar y que nadie me molestara.**

**Pero hay necesidades que nadie las respeta. La puerta sonó y la voz de Charlie sonó detrás.**

**-Bella cariño, te encuentras bien.**

**-Si Charlie, pasa -le dije secándome las lágrimas y metiéndome en la cama.**

**El entro despacio hasta mi cama. Me toco el costado y se sentó en un lado.**

**-Bella, me he encontrado con Jacob y estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Habéis peleado?**

**-Si, pero no me apetece hablar del asunto. Y también te pido que no te metas por favor. Esto es algo entre el y yo.**

**-Claro cielo -dicho esto se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente.**

**-Por cierto Charlie, puedes hacerme el favor de entretener a Jacob, tengo que salir un momento y no me gustaría tenerlo pegado a mi.**

**-¿Es que pasa algo? -me pregunto extrañado.**

**-No, solo que quiero estar sola y hoy no se ha despegado de mi. ¿Lo harás? -puse mis ojitos de cordero.**

**-Claro que si, pero ten cuidado, ha habido noticias muy malas sobre los ángeles negros.**

**Asentí con la cabeza y espere a que Charlie se encontrara con Jacob. Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana. Unos ojos negros me miraban desde la calle.**

**Jacob estaba apoyado en una farola y me miraba desconfiante. Vi a Charlie hablar con el y secuestrarlo por así decirlo, para ayudarle en algo.**

**Jacob me miraba de reojo y camino con Charlie por la calle.**

**Cuando los perdí de vista me cambie y salí a la espera de encontrarme con Edward y decirle lo que estaba pasando.**

**Volé muy rápido, no quería que Jacob se percatara de que no estaba en mi habitación y saliera a buscarme.**

**Me dirigí a la cala donde nos habíamos besado por ultima vez, nuestro rincón no tan secreto.**

**Lo encontré allí esperándome, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos cambiado, y nuestros ropajes al igual que nuestras alas estaban a la vista.**

**Edward se giro y me miro con alegría.**

**-Bella... -me beso apasionado, pero después con mucho deseo.**

**Me separe lentamente de el y pose un dedo en sus labios.**

**-Edward, tenemos que dejarlo. No quiero que te pase nada y tampoco quiero perder a mi familia. Te quiero más que a mi vida, eso te lo aseguro. Pero no quiero que Jacob y tú os enfrentéis por mí. No podría seguir viendo al superviviente sin tener ganas de matarlo.**

**Edward me miraba apenado. Se notaba en su mirada que se moría de dolor. Pero mi corazón se iba con el.**

**-Edward no tengo mucho tiempo, así que... -me eche en sus brazos y saboree el dulzor de sus labios. Embriagándome de el y poder así recordarlo.**

**-Me separe lentamente. Le mire a los ojos y le dedique una media sonrisa.**

**-Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo-le susurre mientras que me separaba de el.**

**No espere a su contestación, ya se me hacia dura la despedida como para quédame mas.**

**Lo que había dicho era verdad. Pero era la única manera de mantener la esperanzas vivas en su corazón y en el mío.**

**Llegue muy pronto. También temí que Edward me siguiera, pero que podía hacer. Llegue a mi cielo y me metí por la ventana de mi cuarto. Cayendo en mi cama y llore como nunca antes lo había echo.**

**Odiaba a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas y poco a poco, me las iba a pagar. **

* * *

Bueno, si quereis que Edward os aroope o desarrope, solo teneisque darle al Go y os envolvera en sus preciosas alas negras jajaja 

Espero vuestros RR y tambien los toates y las cartas de amenaza.

Xau

Saray


	8. Capitulo 7

**Muchas gracias por los RR. Siento haber tardado mucho en colgar, pero tuve el ordenador roto y me desespere mientras que lo estaban arreglando.**

**Aquí tenéis la continuación.**

**Leia Fenix, PknaPcosa, Rizy dark Angel Cullen, crepusculo.maniatic94, Akane7, Maria, MaKios y Mari-Cullen, me agrada ver que os gusta la historia.**

**Espero que disfrutéis.**

* * *

**VII**

**Pasaron los meses y me metí de lleno en mi trabajo. Jacob se volvió mi sombra. Más bien era mi guardaespaldas. A cada sitio donde iba, notaba su presencia a mi lado.**

**El seguía con las mismas. Quería más de lo que yo le daba. Pero el nunca seria igual a Edgard.**

**Una noche ya cansada de que me siguiera. Cuando acompañe a la ultima alma a las puertas custodiadas por Charlie. Me volví a bajar a la tierra para desconectar un poco.**

**Con el como mi sombra, me metí en la misma cafetería donde vi por penúltima vez a Edward. Me senté en el mismo sitio y me pedí una copa de champagne.**

**Tenia las esperanzas de que el volviera. Pero en su lugar, apareció una chica menudita, son unos andares bailarines, y me sonrió nada mas entrar por la puerta.**

**-¿Me permites acompañarte? No me apetece estar sola.**

**Asentí con la cabeza y le indique que se sentara. Se pidió lo mismo que yo. Y juntas brindamos por nosotras.**

**-¿Tu eres Bella verdad? –me asombre de su pregunta**

**-Si, pero yo a ti no te conozco. ¿Tú eres? –le pregunte extrañada.**

**-Perdón, es verdad, no me he presentado. Me llamo Alice y soy la hermana de Edward.**

**Hacia mucho tiempo que no oía pronunciar su nombre. Me estremecí y miles de recuerdos se volvieron a mi cabeza. Mis ojos s inundaron de lágrimas. Desde que lo dejamos reprime las lágrimas para que Jacob no me viera llorar.**

**-Un placer –Le conteste mientras me limpiaban las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.**

**-Veo que aun te acuerdas de la Bella. He venido por cuenta propia. El no sabe que estoy aquí, así que como se entere me la cargo –rio y me acaricio la mano.**

**-¿Qué tal esta? Espero que no se encuentre mal y que no haya echo ninguna locura. –le dije intentando descubrir la respuesta en su cara.**

**-Pues… La verdad que no esta muy bien. Se pasa el día trabajando sin descansar y no habla mucho con nadie.-se la veía muy preocupada.-Y ya me estoy preocupando por el. Tengo mucho miedo de que haga alguna locura y….**

**-No, no seria capaz. Tiene que haber alguna solución. No podría seguir viviendo sin el. Te lo juro Alice. Él lo es todo para mí.**

**-Lo se Bella, pero tienes que verlo. No puedo hacer más. –me abrazo muy fuerte. Yo la apreté aun más que ella a mí. Necesitaba a una amiga. Y en ese momento ella era la mejor.**

**Medite mientras que estuvimos abrazadas. Tenia que ver pronto a Edward, aclararle todo lo que estaba pasando. Y también desarcerme entre sus brazos. Pero Jacob seria el mayor problema de este embolado.**

**Alice se separo de mí y me dedico una sonrisa energética.**

**-Alice tienes que hacerme un favor. Necesito ver a Edward en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos y poder estar solos. Tengo a un guardaespaldas que no me deja sola en ningún momento. ¿Puedes ayudarme?**

**Se quedo pensativa un momento y me asintió.**

**-Tengo uno perfecto pero esta un poco lejos. En cuanto a tu guardaespaldas, déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargare de dejarlo fuera de combate durante un par de horas. Pero tampoco puedes pasarte. La poción que le voy a dar es potente pero no dura mucho. ¿Queda claro?**

**Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. No sabia como me iba a recibir Edward pero estaba muerta por estar en sus brazos.**

**-Pero una cosa mas Alice. No quiero que Edward se entere. Será una sorpresa. Así que condúcelo hasta el lugar acordado y ya alimes encargo yo.**

**-Esta bien Bella. Haré lo acordado. Pero espera un momento. Creo que tu gorila esta a punto de entrar por la puerta. –me dijo mirando hacia la dicha puerta.**

**-Alice solo te pido que no extiendas tus alas. Seria un problema para las dos. Por favor.**

**-Claro cariño.**

**Jacob entro por la puerta muy cabreado. Se sentó con nosotras y estudio a Alice con su mirada arrogante.**

**-Hola, ¿Qué tal? –Le dijo dándole dos besos en la cara. A Jacob se le subieron los colores y le dio dos besos- Me llamo Alice y soy amiga de Bella enseño una de sus mejores sonrisas y me miro.-Vaya bella no me habías dicho que tenias un amigo tan guapo y fuerte.**

**Yo le sonreí tímidamente y aparte la mirada.**

**El en cambio, miraba a Alice como si de un pastel se tratara.**

**-Bueno encanto, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? –esa pregunta iba dirigida a Jacob. Él por su parte, me sonrió y la miro sorprendido.**

**-Esto...yo es que estoy con Bella. –ahora la sorprendida era yo. No tenia ganas de volver a discutir con Jacob así que le reproche.**

**-Venga Jake, no sigas haciéndote mas ilusiones. Lo nuestro es un amor imposible. Haber cuando te entra en la cabeza leches.**

**Me dirigió una mirada de esa que te podían matar, pero no me importo.**

**-Bueno vamos y nos tomamos algo tú y yo solitos. –Alice casi le estaba rozando el lóbulo de la oreja. Anda que esta chica parecía tonta. **

**El ya cabreado, la observo y le hablo**

**-Si claro, pero antes espera que me voy a tomar una cerveza aquí.**

**Se fue a levantar pero Alice lo paro con una mano.**

**-Tranquilo fiera, tu estate aquí tranquilo que yo te la traigo. –Se levanto de la mesa y em guiño un ojo. Bien fase uno completada.**

**Jacob y yo nos miramos pero enseguida apartamos la mirada. El se creía que me estaba engañando aun si pensaba que Edward seguiría junto a mí.**

**Pero el que s engañaba era el solo. Me dolía un poco tener que hacerle esto peor era la única manera de encontrarme con Edward y no tener ninguna pelea entre ellos.**

**Alice vino mas rápido de lo que pensaba.la bebida tenia bastantes burbujas por Jacob lo achaco a la fuerza que contenía la cerveza.**

**Se la bebió de un trago y Alice se lo llevo a algún sitio. No quería que...aunque estuviera inconsciente… le ocurriera nada.**

**Fui a pagar mi copa pero la camarera me devolvió el billete.**

**-La señorita que estaba con usted. Ha pagado todo.**

**Me fije en la mesa donde minutos antes estábamos los tres sentados. Alice estaba a sentada de nuevo en la mesa.**

**-Pero que haces aquí. Se supone que tendrías que estar con Jake.**

**-No te he dicho que soy muy veloz. Pero estate tranquila que Jacob esta durmiendo la mona durante un gran rato. Ahora prepárate que nos tenemos que ir.**

**Salimos de la cafetería y nos metimos en un callejón poco iluminado.**

**-Ahora sígueme y no me preguntes. Te dejare casi en el sitio. Pero comprende que también tango que engañar a Edward para que venga.**

**-Este bien. Pero démonos prisa, estoy muy nervios Alice. ¿Querrá venir tu hermano?**

**Ella no me contesto solo se cambio de aspecto y extendió sus alas. Eran muy hermosas y grandes.**

**Yo hice lo mismo y juntas volamos hacia ningún sitio. Como ella lo llamaba.**

**¿Que ocurrira?**

**En el proximo capi lo vereis...**

**Muchos mimisikos**

* * *


	9. Capitulo 8

**Muchas gracias por ls coment. jajajaja**

**Aki os dejo el trozo mas esperado ajjaja.**

**Mari-Cullen, Akane7, Rizy dark Angel Cullen, crepusculo.maniatic94,PknaPcosa y Leia Felix, sin vosotras no se ke haria jaajajaja**

* * *

**VIII**

**Bella POV**

**Me dejo en un prado muy hermoso. Me recordaba de un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Antes incluso de ser un ángel.**

**Me apoye en un árbol y cerré los ojos. Haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran y poder escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos del bosque.**

**Edward POV**

**Acabe mi jornada de trabajo y me fui a mi casa. Esa era mi rutina diaria desde que Bella y yo nos separamos. Me metí en casa. Alice venia a verme cada día e intentaba animarme.**

**Sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que me acomode en el sofá de mi casa a la espera de que sonara el timbre.**

**Llegue a cerrar los ojos cuando la escuche intentar tirarme la puerta de casa.**

**-Edward ábreme deprisa. –me gritaba detrás de la puerta.**

**-Dios Alice, me das vergüenza ajena hermanita. –le dije al abrir la puerta. Entró como un rayo y se planto delante mía.**

**-****Prepárate que te tienes que venir conmigo. Algo muy grave le ha pasado a Jasper.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Donde esta? –ya me estaba desquiciando y no sabia ni la mitad de lo que había pasado.**

**-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Edward. Vámonos ya.**

**Salimos volando de casa. No esperamos ni a salir de casa. Me condujo hasta el prado donde de pequeño jugaba con mi antigua familia. Mucho antes de morir. Ella sabia que me encantaba ir. Pero no entendía como Jasper podía estar herido. Era uno de los mejores ángeles negros del infierno. Todo el mundo lo sabía.**

**Mire a Alice pero ella ya estaba en el claro. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper y cuando dirigí mi mirada a mi hermana. Ya no había nadie en su posición.**

**Esto ya era una broma muy pesada. Jasper era uno de mis hermanos. Les llame a gritos peor nadie me contesto. Escuché un crujido proveniente del lado mas alejado del prado y me dirigí muy rápido. A lo mejor era Jasper o Alice.**

**Pero a la única que me encontré apoyada en un árbol era a mi Bella. Mi dulce angelito estaba durmiendo plácidamente.**

**No quería despertarla así que la tome en mis brazos y la acurruque en mi pecho.**

**Olí su hermoso cabello y la bese en la frente.**

**Puso ser el frio contacto de mis labios o algún crujido del bosque. Pero Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió para si misma.**

**-Veo que no has tardado tanto como yo esperaba mi amor. –me dijo acallando mi exclamación de asombro con un dulce baso en los labios.**

**Me supo a gloria. La estreche entre mis brazos y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.**

**-Bella oh Bella. Cuanto te necesito. –le susurre.**

**-Seguro que no tanto como yo Edward. Se me hace eterno las noches y los días que pasó sin ti mi vida. Eres lo único que sigue manteniéndome viva Edward.**

**No me apetecía hablar, sabía que este momento no iba a durar mucho. Y tenia que aprovecharlo al máximo.**

**Así que la tumbe en el mojado césped. Besándola dulcemente todo su cuerpo. Quería recordarla el tiempo que estuviéramos separados, al igual que ella también me recordaría.**

**Bella me beso el cuello y gruñidos escaparon de mi pecho. Me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo y era muy placentero.**

**Le quite lentamente la ropa. Deteniéndome en cada parte de su pecho que estaba al desnudo. Ella hacia lo mismo conmigo. Era un tu a tu. Haber quien desnudaba antes al otro. Era más el deseo y la pasión que el romanticismo. Nos queríamos pero ese momento era solo nuestro y teníamos poco tiempo.**

**-Bella no quiero que pienses nada malo, solo déjate llevar por favor. Te necesito y te deseo demasiado.**

**-Yo también Edward. Solo estamos tú y yo y nadie nos va a interrumpir. Estate tranquilo, he tenido mucha ayuda de una personita muy graciosa.**

**En mi mente apareció la imagen de Alice. Pequeña diablilla engatusadora. Le debía una muy grande a Alice.**

**Volví a dedicarle cada minuto que pasaba a Bella. Mordí sus pechos y bese sus pezones. A ella se le escapaban pequeños gemidos mientras que me atraía a ella besándome con mucho deseo. Su cuerpo temblaba y me correspondía con caricias extremas.**

**Me puso acostado y ella se puso a un lado. Me beso completamente, y se deshizo de la poca ropa que llevaba. Me dedico tiernas caricias y dulces besos.**

**Poco después de casi estallar de placerme coloque encima de ella.**

**-Ahora estaremos unidos para siempre. Tu y yo, nadie mas mi dulce niña.**

**Me introduje dentro de ella, con el más sumo cuidado. Como si de una delicada pluma se tratara.**

**Bella me atrajo hacia ella, besando y absorbiendo mis labios. Jugueteando con su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada rincón de ella. Yo hacia lo mismo con ella. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza salvaje. Sin rendirse ninguna.**

**Poco a poco la cara de Bella pasó a ser un poco de dolor.**

**-Bella eres…. –le pregunte sorprendido.No sabia que los angeles fueran vírgenes.**

**-Si -se ruborizo al decírmelo.-Pero tranquilo, ya se me esta pasando.**

**Disminuí la velocidad mientras que a Bella se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Bebí de ellas y se las traspase en un beso.**

**-Estas lagrimas son tan puras y bellas como tu. Mi amor.**

**-¿Estas seguro? Creo que a partir de ahora yo no seré tan pura Edward –me dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.**

**Me empujo y se puso encima de mí. Ahora ya no tenia esa reacción de dolor, sino que era puro deseo lo que sus ojos me decían.**

**Se movía lentamente encima de mí. Cogiendo y moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Yo no podía creer que esto era más bueno cuando era con la persona amada y no sexo cualquiera.**

**Ya notaba que estaba apunto de llegar y a Bella también se le notaba. Nuestros cuerpos se convulsionaron al unisonó cuando nos llego el mejor y placentero momento del orgasmo.**

**Se acurruco en mi pecho y me beso en el cuello.**

**-Se que puede que no nos veamos durante un tiempo, pero creo que esto es lo mejor y mas especial que he compartido con una chica. Amor y deseo en vez de sexo y arrebato.-le dije besándole la cabeza y acariciándole el cuerpo.-Eres muy diferente Bella.**

**-Gracias a ti he descubierto lo que es el amor. Después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, al fin te he encontrado Edward. –me dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.**

**Note algo mojado cayendo por mi pecho. Así que alce la barbilla de Bella y estaba llorando.**

**-¿Tan mal lo he hecho que no me lo quieres decir? –le intente sacar una sonrisa.**

**Ella rio limpiándose las lagrima con la mano.**

**-No, eres estupendo, pero se que no me queda mucho tiempo y me tengo que alejar otra vez de ti. Eso destroza mi corazón, pero se que estando contigo, día a día se recupera de la gran herida que lleva consigo Edward.**

**Con un rápido movimiento, ya estábamos los dos vestido y arropados con nuestras alas. Nos despedimos con un beso que a pesar de que fue largo. Nos supo a poco.**

**Bella alzo el vuelo antes que yo. Me quede a verla despegar y admirarla por última vez.**

* * *

****

Si quereis estar en el mismo lugar de Bella en este capitulo.

Nada mas que tenis que darle al Go jajaja

Muchos mimisikos

_Leah Massen Cullen_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Mis niñas, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero recientemente tuve un accidente de coche y como que no tenia muchas ganas de ponerme delante del orde para escribir, ni aqui, ni en los otros foros en donde tengo mas fics.**

**Akane7, Rizy dark Angell Cullen, crepusculo.maniatic94, Lynn Cullen, PknaPcosa y E.W.C ... ****Muchas gracias por los coments y a ver si llegamos a los 50**

* * *

**IX**

**Bella POV**

**Llegue a casa demasiado rápido. Las lágrimas bañaban mis ojos. Me dolía mucho dejar a Edward de ese modo pero no quería que Jacob le hiciera daño.**

**Me encontré sola en casa. No había nadie. Jessy y las demás estarían dando la lata a alguien o simplemente ligando con alguno de los desesperados que habitaban en el cielo.**

**Me tumbe en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Aun recordaba el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, memorando los instantes que pudimos estar juntos.**

**Me dormí enseguida. Estaba reventada. Aunque me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo.**

**Me desperté al oír un fuerte golpe en mi puerta. Me levante lentamente y pegue la oreja a la puerta.**

**Al otro lado había alguien muy cabreado y enseguida me vino un nombre.**

**-Bella ábreme ya.soy Jacob -el mismo que viste y calza. Dije para mi misma.-Tenemos que hablar.**

**Abrí lentamente la puerta. No tenia buen aspecto y su cara era una autentica locura.**

**-¿Donde se supone que has ido? ¿Y que me hizo esa loca? No recuerdo nada. -me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y apretando demasiado.**

**-A mi no me mires. Yo no se nada. Tú eras el que estaba ligando con ella. Por si no recuerdas te largaste con ella chico. A mi me dejasteis tirada.-Mentí.-Pero veo que no te lo has pasado muy bien.**

**Me reí en su cara, cosa que hizo que me apretara más el brazo.**

**-No te rías de mi Bella. No estoy para bromas.**

**-Ni yo tampoco Jacob -dije soltándome de el y parando de reír.-Y ahora si no te importa lárgate. No tengo ganas de vomitar hoy.**

**Dicho esto le cerré la puerta en las narices. Aunque aporreo la puerta ni me inmute. Coloqué un cd de música bastante alto para olvidarme de el.**

**Mi mente recorría en busca de Edward. Ojalá estuviera a mi lado.**

**Jacob desistió y se largo. No sabía a donde había ido. Pero poco me importaba.**

**Edward POV**

**Poco cabía de esperar que mi hermana apareciera. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios me abrazo.**

**-Espero que no estés cabreado hermano. Hice lo que creía mas debido. Aunque me las tuve que apañar con Jacob.**

**No salía de mi asombro. Mi pequeña Alice haciendo caer a Jacob. Esto era un sueño.**

**-¿Como que te las has tenido que apañar con el? -me estaba asustando -¿No lo habrás matado no?**

**Ella rio pero negó con la cabeza.**

**-Ojala. Pero por Bella solo lo dormí. Luego la traje aquí y te fui a buscar. Y luego vosotros sabréis. No quiero detalles.**

**La volví a abrazar y le di un beso en la frente. Una sombra paso por encima de nosotros y supe que teníamos problemas. De los cuales me podía encargar muy bien.**

**Jacob se poso en el suelo ya con la espada en la mano.**

**-Tu vieja arpía. ¿Que me has echo? Y por tu bien -me dijo -espero que no hayas tocado a Bella. Por que será lo último que hagas.**

**-Venga Jacob. No empieces otra vez. Lo que hagamos ella y yo a ti no te incumbe.**

**Yo desenvaine mi espada por si acaso.**

**-Maldito cerdo -me dijo alzando su espada.**

**-Jacob baja tu espada si no quieres hacerte daño.**

**Esto ya se convertía en un ajuste de cuentas. Si quería a Bella tendría que acabar conmigo. Ni que se le pasara por la cabeza que me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.**

**-Alice vete. Y por lo que más quieras. No vuelvas .Espérame en casa por favor.**

**Alice asintió y se marcho. Di un último vistazo a los dos y se marcho rapidísimo.**

**Ahora solo estábamos nosotros. Jacob y yo. Uno contra uno. Sin más que nuestras espada.**

**-Ahora lucha y espero que saques tu mejor repertorio Edward. Por que no voy a ser menos.**

**No le respondí solo alce mi espada y me dirigí hacia el.**

**Nuestras espadas chocaron sucesivamente. Ninguno se dejaba. Los dos queríamos a Bella peor no era tan fácil.**

**A ninguno nos perdonaría que dañáramos al otro. Pero era un riesgo que correría.**

**Estuvimos durante largo rato moviéndonos por el prado. Alzando el vuelo y bajando.**

**Era como un número de vuelo. Pero aun seguíamos con la misma fuerza y rabia como cuando nos vimos.**

**Una estocada por la izquierda. Una parada por mi parte. Un descuido de el .Un ataque mío.**

**Mi espada rojo su brazo haciéndole una fea herida.**

**Cayó al suelo y me miro desafiante. Había perdido su espada. Que había caído a varios metros.**

**-Venga que esperas acaba conmigo. No es lo que estas deseando. **

**Aunque eso era lo que deseaba. Lo mire con lastima y aterrice.**

**-Yo no voy a perder a Bella. No te pienso matar. Pero de ahora en adelante no te volverás a acercar a ella. Por tu bien. La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo.**

**Me gire y lo deje en el suelo. Comencé a caminar y escuche un grito.**

**Me gire y vi a Jacob correr hacia mi. Cuchillo en mano. No me moverme quede paralizado por que en un instante Jacob estaba tendido en el suelo. Muerto. La figura que estaba a su lado era...**

**Victoria...**

**-¿Que has echo estúpida? -le dije tomándole el pulso a Jacob.**

**-Hacer lo que tu no has echo. Un ángel menos de que preocuparse.**

**Odiaba a Vic con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora si que había perdido a Bella. Como se lo iba a decir. Y como no pensaría ella que había sido yo.**

**-Lárgate de aquí Victoria. Y más te vale tener la boca cerrada o sufrirás.**

**Ella me miro desafiante pero le temblaban las manos. Era su defecto. Podía ser muy fiera pero era muy cobarde cuando yo la miraba.**

**-Me agarre la cabeza y le dedique un grito al cielo.**

**Así no quería que hubiera pasado. Mierda.**

**Bella POV**

**Estaba ya cansada de estar en mi habitación que salí a la calle. No vi a Jacob esperándome en la puerta ni en los alrededores. Eso me preocupo demasiado. Él era capaz de hacer cualquier locura.**

**Corrí por las calles buscando a Sam, su mejor amigo.**

**Lo encontré en una calle muy acaramelado con Emily, su esposa.**

**-Sam perdonar mi intromisión. ¿Pero sabes donde esta Jacob? -le dije **

**-Bella no debería decirte nada. Pero no esta aquí.**

**Solo la imagen de una persona se vino a mi cabeza.**

**-¿Pero sabes a donde fue no? Por favor dímelo. -le suplique.**

**-Solo se que fue a buscar aun capullo. No me dijo nombres solo que rodarían cabezas.**

**Me despedí de ellos y alce el vuelo.**

**Solo quería encontrar a Edward para ver si estaba bien. Solo se me ocurría un sitio. Volé lo más rápido que pude hasta el prado. Solo suplicaba que estuvieran bien. A pesar de lo que me había echo Jacob. Era como un hermano para mí. No me perdonaría nunca que le pasara algo.**

**Llegue cansadísima. Nada mas poner un pie en la fresca hierba, caí al suelo de rodillas. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Me relaje un poco y alce la vista.**

**Mi corazón se paro en ese momento. No podía haber sido verdad.**

**Mis ojos veían a Jacob tumbado en el suelo. No tenia buen aspecto y a mi amor, Edward arrodillado a su lado con las manos en la cabeza.**

**Me levante como pude y corrí al lado de Jacob.**

**Edward me miro triste y preocupado.**

**A su lado yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Jacob. Los ángeles blancos solo podemos morir si nos mata un ángel negro. Y el único que había allí, con todo el dolor, era Edward.**

**-Edward...como has podido hacer esto. Jacob...No -le dije pegándole un guantazo. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas acabando en mis labios.**

**Odiaba a Edward y tal y como sabia. Por mucho que mi corazón fuera suyo. Nunca podría perdonarle lo que había echo.**

**Cogí el cuerpo sin vida de Jacob, que pesaba mas de lo que yo creía y alce el vuelo con el entre mis brazos. Solo pensaba en llevarlo a casa y hablar con Charlie. Luego ya me encargaría de Edward.**

* * *

**Si quereis que Edward os pida de rodillas ser su angelita eterna no teneis nada mas que darle al GO.**

**Muchos mimisikos y abrazos.**

**Leah**


	11. Capitulo 10

**X**

BELLA POV

Llegue sin fuerzas hasta Charlie que se quedo palido en el momento que me vio y vio a Jacob.Corrio hasta mi y me quito a Jacob de los brazos.

-¿Bella que a ocurrido? ¡Oh no! ¿Por que? -me decia llorando.Mi corazon se rompia poco a poco de ver a Charlie asi.

-Papa tengo que hablar con Bill.Prefiero que se entere por mi que no por nadie mas.

-Claro cariño.Esta en el aquelarre.Ve con mucho silencio y diselo aparte.

Le agradeci la recomendación y me marche corriendo.Me daba miedo su reaccion.Era un hombre muy serio y junto a los demas.Daba mucho miedo.

Ya cerca del lugar me pose en el suelo y fui caminando.Un grupo de hombres se reunian en torno a una gran mesa de piedra.Bill estaba en la silla mas alta.Me acerque a un angel que estaba postrado en la puerta y pedi permiso para entrar.

Este chico se dirigio a Bill y le hablo.Bill se levanto rapidisimo y me saludo con la mano.

-Hola Bella,¿que te trae por aquí? -me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? -le sususrre conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Si claro, acompañame.

Nos metimos en una salita monisima con una chimenea.Alli tome asiento y busque las palabraas mas acertadas para decirlo del tiron.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?.¿Sabes donde esta mi hijo?Hoy no lo he visto en todo el dia.Ahora se pasa el dia contigo y no hay manera de darle alcance.

-Esto...Bill...Tengo que darte una noticia...Jacob...Jacob esta...muuuerrttooo -la ultima palabra estaba costadome demasiado.

-No mi hijo no..Jacob no...¿Quien ha sido Bella? -estaba que no podia mantenerse en pie.Pobre Bill.-Bella dimelo.

-Ha sido un angel negro -le dije sin pensarlo.-Yo me ofrezco a acabar con el.Sabes de lo que soy capaz y nunca os he fallado.

Bill se quedo pensativo durante un momento y salio por la puerta.

No le segui por si me llevabaa una buena reprimenda.Aunque no habia parado de llorar.Espere impaciente a que Bill volviera.

EDWARD POV

Me quede en el parado hasta que anochecio.Espere a Bella, a que volviera a mi lado y me perdonara.Pero no ocurrio.

Alce el vuelo y me dirigi a casa de Alice.Ahora ella era la unica que me podia ayudar.La encontre en la puerta de mi casa valanceandose como una loca.

-Alice...¿Te encuentras bien?.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi y sonrio agradecida.

-Hay Edward...me tenias muy preocupada.¿Que paso?Te veo alicaido -me pregunto acariciandme el pelo.

-Alice,Jacob esta muerto.Victoria lo mato y ahora no me habla.Incluso vi odio en su mirada cuando cojio el cuerpo de Jacob y se marcho con el.¿Que puedo hacer?Se que va a venir a por mi.

-No -me dijo tapandose la boca.-Esa maldita.Tenemos que hablar con Bella Edward.Esto no puede quedar asi.Haz el favor de descansar.Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Me meti en la cama tan pronto como intente comer algo.Pero mi estomago estaba totalmente cerrado.Asi que me eche en la cama pero no pude dormir nada.Solo queria explicarle lo ocurrido a Bella y estar con ella.

BELLA POV

Bill tardo bastante tiempo en volver a la habitacion.Ahora ya no esaba alicaido, sino bastante furioso.Tanto que me causo miedo.

-Bella.Hemos estado debaiendo y te concedemos esa venganza.SOlo te pido que acabes con el y el hagas sufrir.Confio en ti.Traeme el cadaver.Y ahoraa descansa.Mañana sera el dia.

Asenti y me marche a casa.Charlie habia llevado el cuerpo de Jacob a Bill y se habia pasado por casa.Estuvo conmigo hasta que me quede dormida en el sofa.Las chicas se enteraron y me dieron muchos animos y hasta me ofrecieron su ayuda.Pero la negue.Esto era asunto mio.Edward mañana todo acabara.

Me levante muy rabiosa.Habia soñado con Jacob y con Edward.Veia perfectamente toda la pelea...Y al final cuando Edward iba a matar a Jacob,me desperte.

Solo de verlos hacia crecer mi rabia.Me meti en la ducha.un baño de agua caliente relajaria mis musculos.Iria al prado y arreglaria cuentas.

Edward se paseaba por mi cabeza y me pedia disculpas..No..no podia perdonarlo.Esto ya me superaba.

Me vesti y prepare mis arco.Tenia el carcaj lleno de flechas perfectas y mi espada bien afilada.Esta tarde correria muha sangre.Sangre de venganza.

EDWARD POV

Me lenvate de la cama ya harto de dar tantas vueltas.Me levante y me pegue una ducha.Alice estaba ya en la cocina.Podia oirla hablar sola.Es agua fria me calmo mucho.no me gustaba el agua caliente.Yo era al reves del mundo.

Sali despues de casi una hora alli metido.

Me vesti y baje a intentar desayunar.Alice ya me esperaba con los cafes y las tostadas encima de la mesa.

Nos sentamos y solo nos dimos los buenos dias.Ninguno toco el desayuno.Ensimismados nos levantamos y salimos a la calle.Alzamos el vuelo y esperamos a Bella en el prado.

BELLA POV

Sabia donde encontrarlo.Una punzada me decia que estaab en el prado.Esperandome.Asi qu eme cargue mi arco a la espalda y sali volando de casa.Planeaba que hacer con el.Matarlo al instante o torturarlo poco a poco.

Casi me faltaba unos seguntos para llegar cuando una figura alada se poso a mi lado.Gire mi cabeza y era Alice.Estaba bastante triste y me miraba con esos ojos marrones tan bonitos que tenia.Bella concentrate.Ahora no puedes perder el tiempo con ella.Gire la cabeza y segui mi camino.

-Bella por favor, piensa en lo que vas a hacer.Edward no ha matado a ese asqueroso.-La mire desafiante.-Perdon.A Jacob, fue...

-No callate -la interrumpi -No quieras quitarle culaps a tu hermano.Ha matado a mi amigo y ahora va a pagar.Por favor note metas.

Me pare en seco y le meti una aptada en el estomago.Me dolio mas que a ella lo que habia echo.Pero no queria que nadie me interrumpiera.

La vi descender lentamente y acostarse en el suelo dolorida.

-Lo siento Alice.Pero esto debe ser entre Edward y yo.

-¡¡Bella!! -oi exclamar a lo lejos.

Descendi en la aprte este del prado.Edward me esperaba en la otra zona del prado.Estabamos muy alejados pero podia notar como mi rabia ascendi desde que sus ojos se posaron en los mios.

Me acerque lentamente hasta la mitad del prado.Edward hizo lo mismo.Cuando nos separaban dos palmos pare.

-Veo que das la cara.Eso me gusta.Ahora desembaina y comenzemos.

-No Bella.No voy a pelear contigo.No he echo ada y no sabes ni la mitad.

-Ya ja! Me da lo mismo voy a vengar la muerte de Jacob ya sea matandote sin que opongas resistencia.

-Lo que quieras pero me tendras que escuchar.Yo no mate a Jacob...Mi espada paso rozando su oreja,el muy cerdo no paraba de moverse.Intentaba no escuchar.le.

-Me pele con el pero nunca por ningun ... Ahora su brazo esquivo mi espada.

-Motivo yo le haria daño.El era muy importante para...Por dios esa iba dirigida a su estoamgo,pero con una finta se puso detras mia inmovilizandome.

-...ti y por que te quiero,eso es lo mas importante.Te juro por nuestro amor que yo no lo mate.Me giro y me beso.Me deje llear por el,mis ojos humedecieron en llanto.Pero lo separe de mi.

-No empieces con tus juegos sucios Edward.Ahora no me queda otra.No puedo vivir sin los dos y ahora has matado a Jacob.Nunca te lo perdonare.Puedes esatr seguro.

-Bella quieres escucharme y enteder lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Si claro pero ponte un poco mas para alla.Asi tengo mejor perpectiva.

Edward me miro extrañado.Pero cuando vio que mi espada cambiaba su forma al de arco.Ya horrorizo en colores.

-Tu no quieres hacer esto –me dijo Edward mirandome fijamente.

-No, no quiero,pero son ordenes –le conteste.

Coji mi arco y prepare una flecha indicando a su corazon.

Mi alma se partia en mil pedazos,no queria matarlo pero, era su vida o la mia

EDWARD POV

No iba a ponerle ningun impedimento en que acabara con mi vida pero queria que dupiera la verdad.

-Esta bien..dispara.Pero quiero que sepas quien mato a Jacob.Fue la largarta de Victoria.-le diej alta y claro -Se que estas muy dolorida pero es la verdad.Yo te quiero.

-Noooooooooo -Bella cerro los ojos y solto la flecha.

Esta fue a parar a mi costado derecho.Me desplome en el suelo agonizando.

-Edward mi amor.Lo siento.Tendria que haberte escuchado.-me decia entre susurros y lagrimas.-Por favor aguanta.

Mi vista se iba nublando poco a poco.Sentia la presencia de alguien mas en el prado.Un olor asqueroso vino a parar a mi nariz.

Victoria.

Victoria estaba de pie frente a nosotros con una sonrisa despiadada.

-Vaya si que has tardado poco.Joe yo que me queria pasar una noche loca a tu lado.

-Eso ni lo sueñes vieja arpia -dije reuniendo fuerzas.Bela pronto llama a Alicce ella sabra que hacer.

BELLA POV

Grite con todas mis fuerzas.Si ella aun estaba donde la vi a utlima vez me habria oido.Y en si..no me equivocaba.

Alice venia volando,aun con la mano en el estomago vino derecha ami.

-Alice por favor.Haz lo que sea pero que no se muera.Nunc ame lo perdoanria.

-Tranquila Bella.Ya sabia yo qu eesto apsaria.Pero no tienes la culpa.

-Alice..que bueno que estes aquí.Ayuda a Bella.Ella sola no podra con Victoria.-le susurro a su hermana.

Alice alzo como puedo a su hermano y se esperaron.

-Bella... -le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Tranquilo,nunca lograre perdonarme haberte echo esto.Pero yo ...Te quiero.

-Yo tambien mi vida.Recuerda que mi corazon es tuyo al igual que el tuyo es mio.

Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y me gire para ver a Victoria,que me miraba resultona.

-Bien monina,pue solo quedamos nosotras.Espero que no te apenaras por el tipejo que mate ayer.Era muy poca cosa.

Un alo de furia me penetro entera.ALce mi espada y me dirijia ella

De la nada saco una hermosa lanza negra y paro mi ataque.

-Venga chiquilla.Crees qqu econ eso vas a poder vencerme.A mi? A la mujer mas apegada a l señor del inframundo.Ni lo sueñes.

Me empujo y cai de espaldas.Mi espada callo unos metros alejad ade mi.No no estaba aun perdida.Victoria se hacerco a mi y me puso la afilada cuchillade la lanza e la garganta.

-No pensaba que iba a ser tan facil.Pero bueno la vida es asi.-rio descontrolada.Aproveche y le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago esquivando la afilada lanza.

Rogue que mi espada se convirtiera en mi pareciado arco.y ocurrio.Mi grna o me gustaria que estuvieras a mi lado.Ayudame..dame fuerzass.

Un pequeño flash aparecio y Jacob estaba hay...Precioso. levanto la mano y me acaricio.

-Bella que tonto fui.Espero que algun dia seas feliz.Estoy perfecatmente y estare siempre a tu lado.nunca lo olvides.Te quiero.Se feliz y lucha por tu amor.TEn cuidado...esta...detras de ...ti...-desaparecio.

Agarre mi arco y una flecha de luz aparecio en tre mis dedos.COn ella era la unica manera de matar aun angel negro.

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo de soltar la flecha.No tendria ninguna oportunidad.

Y no se si fue un milagro del cielo.Pero acerte de lleno en su corazon.Dejandola totalmente reducida en el suelo.

-Ahora sucia arpia...reunete con tu señor.

Cogi a Victoria en peso y alce el vuelo.Llegue deprisa a casa de Bill y le entregue el cuerpo.

-Aqui tienes Bill.Tal y como prometi,espero que me perdones.Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa.

-No digas eso Bella.Mi hijo era muy enamoradizo y te queria.Nunca hubiera permitido que un hombre te hiciera daño.Y menos aun un angel negro.

Me quede o podia saber eso Bill.Nadie me habia visto nunca.La que e iba a caer era todo un yunque.

-Hoy en la noche tendras tu juicio.Has violado la primer a de las reglas.Enamorarte de un angel negro y pagaras.Ahora vete a casa y no salgas hasta la noche.

Me aleje corriendo.AHora estaba muy asustada por el castigo que me iban a ponerr.No queria alejarme de el.De Edward.Mi vida.

EDWARD POV

Alice me llevo con Carlisle.El sabia curar las heridas echas por angeles blancos y tambien hacer que todo pasase desapercibido.Pero cuando llegamos, aunque yo me debatia entre quedarme o pasar a peor vida, Carlisle estaba acompañado nada menos que de nuestro señor Azazel.

-Vaya por mi madre..que te ha pasado hijo -me decia Carlisle preocupado.

-Nada papa, solo que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado,me puedes ayudar,no se si aguantare mucho mas.

Azazel me miraba desconpuesto.Luego una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios.Me habia pillado.

-Carlisle yo me voy.Cuando este recuperado me lo mandas al castillo.¿de acuerdo? -ese tono de voz nos hizo temblar a todos.Algo malo sabiamos que iba a pasar y todo por mi culpa.

* * *

SI kereis que Edward se ponga bueno, dejd RR.

Solo ellos podran hacer que s eponga bien.

Muchos mimisikos

LEAH


	12. Capitulo 11

* * *

Bueno chicas, este es el ultimo capi. Algo muy cortito, pero ya tiene tiempo y no iba a cambiar nada.

Deciros que este capi va de Edward y Bella a la vez. Asi que he pensado que lo que este en curvao, sera lo de _Edward._ Y lo de Bella normal_._

Espero que lo entendais todo. Muchos mimisikos

* * *

XI

_Carlisle tardo muy poco en sanarme. Me sentía mucho mejor por una parte._

_Pero tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir._

_Bella estaría en mi misma situación. Nos habían pillado._

_Me dirigí al castillo acompañado de toda mi familia. Ellos no me preguntaron nada. Alice ya se lo había explicado todo y me apoyaban. El amor era mucho mejor cuando se incumplan las reglas y era mucho mejor si esa persona era Bella._

_Llegamos ante Azazel y su jurado. Estaban en una sala redonda. Nos colocaron el medio y todos silenciaron sus voces._

Ya eran las doce y unos guardias vinieron a buscarme. Me llevaron ante el consejo que me esperaba en el mismo lugar donde había dado la noticia a Bill. Él también estaba allí.

-Bien Bella se te acusa de haber conocido a un ángel negro y no matarlo. ¿Como te declaras?

...

_-Culpable... -dije ante la pregunta._

_Carlisle y los demás me lanzaban miradas de apoyo. Sabía que ellos nunca me fallarian. Aunque tenía dudas de Rose la verdad._

_Los miembros del jurado acercaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a debatirse_

_Yo ya estaba desquiciado. Si me iban a mandar al pozo que lo hicieran de una vez. Estaba en un sin vivir. Azazel levanto la vista y me hablo:_

_-Tu condena será..._

...

-Vivir como humana otra vez. Tendrás que volver a ganarte las alas Bella. Pero tengo que decirte que no recordaras nada de esto. Lo siento.

No mi mundo se estaba desmoronando. Perder a Edward no...Mis alas tampoco...y Charlie que iba a ser de él.

-Yo iré con ella. No quiero dejarla sola.-Charlie se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi lado.-Es como una hija para mí. ¿No pensareis que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?

...

_-...vivir en la tierra. Te puedo asegurar que no va a ser tan feliz como parece. Pero he aquí mi veredicto que así sea._

_-Nosotros vamos con él. No dejare a mi hijo solo en ese mundo desconocido._

_-Está bien pero olvidareis todo lo ocurrido aquí y os tendréis que encontrar. Tened las fuerzas necesarias y luchad por volver aquí. Sí eso es lo que queréis._

_Una luz cegadora nos envolvió y bajamos como una estrella fugaz hasta la tierra._

...

Bill me miraba triste y enfadado a la vez.

-Muchas gracias por vengar a mi hijo. Pero es la ley y la tengo que cumplir. Adiós Bella...Charlie cuídala bien.

No recuerdo nada despues. Todo se volvió muy borroso. Sol**o un último recuerdo. Pensar que Edward estaba vivo y muy dentro de mi corazón.**

* * *

Bien chicas, hasta aqui.No hare esperar el Epilogo y os lo podre en cuanto lo corrija.

Dejad RR de todas formas plis.


	13. Epilogo

**Y sin mas dilación y siendo buena, aqui teneis el final de la historia. **

**Ha sido todo un placer estar con vosotras todo este tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigais viendo mis fic.**

**Muchos mimisikos. Os echare de menos lindas.**

**Xao**

**Leah**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

-Bella levántate. Vas a llegar tarde al colegio. Jacob debe de estar ya cansado de esperarte. -me decía mi padre desde la puerta.

No tenía ninguna gana de ir al colegio. Hoy era mi primer día y Jacob, mi casi novio, me estaba esperando en su coche. Lo salude por la ventana y me metí en el aseo para asearme. Me vestí rapidísimo y cogí una tostada de la encimera. Charlie ya sabía que iba a llegar tarde así que me dejaba preparado el desayuno antes de irse.

Le di un beso a la foto de René, mi madre murió hace un año y aun la añoraba.

Salí a la calle y me subí en el coche de Jacob. Le di un beso en la mejilla y nos pusimos en marcha al colegio.

-Hoy te has levantado muy tarde loca. La próxima vez iras andando.

-Como si pudieras llegar solo - -Le conteste irritada.

Cuando llegamos salude a todo el mundo y me pare al no reconocer a un chico muy guapo que eme estaba mirando junto con un grupo de gente.

Se acerco lentamente hasta mi, regalandome una sonrisa placentera.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Porque me ocurría esto...Acaso esos ojos azules me recordaban a...

Me eche las manos a la cabeza me dolía mucho. EL chico llego justo a mi altura y me puso una mano en la mejilla.

Estaba fría y era muy suave.

-Esto...yo soy...-me dijo pero le interrumpí.

-Tú...eres mi vida.

Una sonrisa fugaz se poso en sus labios. Me abalance sobre él y caímos al césped.

-Si, y tú la mía Bella.

-Edward... -nos fundimos en un beso...un beso por el cual yo estaba esperando diecisiete años para que me lo diera.

-Te he echado de menos y como nos queda nada más que unos meses para graduarnos y tu cumpleaños esta cerca... -se arrodillo en el suelo y me miro a los ojos. -¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Un precioso anillo de diamantes se encontraba dentro de una cajita azul topacio. Como sus ojos.

-Pues claro que si tontorron. Te quiero.

Pues aquí nuestra historia. De como dos personas tan diferentes de un mundo contrariado encontraron la felicidad antes y después de nacer. No sé si llegaríamos a obtener nuestras alas otra vez. Ahora ya daba igual. Juntos estábamos y eso ahora era lo único que importaba.

Fin


End file.
